


počas karantény

by polywitch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, poem
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polywitch/pseuds/polywitch
Summary: a poem i did for the theme "during the quarantine"(written in slovak)
Kudos: 2





	počas karantény

R. Mutt mi poslal ľúbostný list

Písalo sa v ňom:

Chcem vidieť tvoje pehy

Chcem ich počítať ako hviezdy

na oblohe v Gaboltove

Chcem vidieť tvoju bledú tvár,

ktorá sa skrýva pod rúškom z lekárne

na Košickej stanici

Prečo sa cítim tak sám,

keď mám každého okolo seba?

Som skrytý pod látkami

Som skrytý pred kamerou

Keď ma volajú nechcem im odpovedať

Na zoome sa mi snažia povedať

Čo sa mi snažia povedať?

…

Nepočúvam

…

Čakám, kým prejde hodina seniorov

v lokálnom supermarkete

…

Už zase rozmýšľam či som najlepší

Či som dobrý

Či som adekvátny

Či stačím

Ti

Keď tento list poslať

Kedy ti ho pošlem?

Všetky pošty sú zatvorené

A do Ameriky už pôjdu len listy Black Lives Matter

Ktoré Trump zahodí ako my zahodíme

naše antidepresíva po tomto lockdowne,

keď sa zase stretneme

…

Potrebujem ťa vidieť

Tieto halucinácie neprestávajú

Otec mi hovorí slová Nietzscheho

A mňa bolí hlava

Len ty si ozajstný

Len ty si ozajstná

Len ty…

Len ty…

V tvojom rúšku z lekárne na Košickej stanici

…

Pečiem, kým mi neumrie kvások

…

Ľúbim ťa

Umývaj si ruky

Stretneme sa v našich snoch

Táto vojna sa o chvíĺu skončí

Skonči sa?

Dejiny výtvarného umenia dostanú

ďalšie tri strany

A my oslávime slobodu v Krajine Klaunov,

kde si pichajú savo do žíl, pretože im to

prikázal Prezident

Budú o nás písať vo všetkých článkoch


End file.
